


Where he can't keep his hands to himself

by katemiller



Series: 1000 Follower Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: bkst-tutu1b said: I think Sherlock would be the cuddliest man in the world once he gets into a relationship with Molly, and he would find it incredibly hard to keep his hands off of her. He would give her space when she needed it of course, but at home he spends like 89% of his time wrapped around her like a weird, man/octopus hybrid. Molly would adore the affection, and she would be amused by the fact that even in public he has a hard time keeping his hands off of her since he either keeps her hand in his, or is constantly brushing her thighs or arms when she doesn’t have a hands-free moment.





	Where he can't keep his hands to himself

For as long as she had known him, Sherlock had always been rather tactile with her. When they first met, Sherlock used her attraction to him to his advantage, charming her with his smile or letting his hand rest on hers a little longer than was necessary when passing lab interments. Even as their friendship grew and Molly became less inclined to help him when he was trying to manipulate her, the touching continued with a hand on her back or a gentle kiss on her cheek. Once Sherlock had finally reassured her that his feelings for her were real and true, his ability to keep his hands to himself seemed to diminish.

 

Mycroft had been the first to notice Sherlock’s rather attentive affection for Molly. He had accompanied Sherlock to the morgue on a rather high end case and Sherlock couldn’t seem to keep from touching Molly as she moved around the body, describing what she had found during her exam.

“For heaven’s sake, Sherlock! Can’t you keep your extremities to yourself and let Miss Hooper work?!” Sherlock had immediately dropped his hands to his side, an annoyed look forming on his face. Molly simply smiled to herself and continued working, ignoring the Holmes Brothers and their inability to function properly with one another.

 

Mrs. Hudson had noticed too and couldn’t keep her comments to herself as Sherlock and Molly passed in and out of 221B.

“Isn’t it wonderful, Molly?” she cooed as Molly waited patiently for Sherlock to hail a cab.

“What is wonderful?” Molly looked outside skeptically at the down pouring rain.

“Sherlock! Finally admitting how he feels!”

“Ahh,” Molly smiled slightly, “Yes, it is lovely.” Mrs. Hudson beamed at her.

“Got one.” Sherlock had hurried back inside and wrapped his arm around Molly so she could fit under the umbrella with him.

“Oh, look at you two! It’s like his arm was made to go around you.” Mrs. Hudson clasped her hands together and held them to her chest.

“Mrs. Hudson, if you could just stick to making the tea.” Sherlock winked at Molly and pulled her outside.

“Sherlock Holmes, I am not your maid!” Mrs. Hudson called after them.

 

For John and Mary it was amusing. They snickered to each other like best friends in school passing secrets. Even when Molly was holding Rosie or looking at photos that kept her hands busy, Sherlock would wrap his arm around her waist or rest his hand on her knee.

“I never knew Sherlock was so…physical.” John tried to casually mention at dinner while Sherlock was in the loo.

“Oh!” Molly’s face flushed a deep red and she looked at Mary in surprise. “I didn’t realize you told John _everything_ we talk about.”

John coughed and spewed some of his drink out of his mouth and down his jumper.

“I don’t.” Mary said with a giggle. “I think he really meant the hand holding, arm around waist, or touching your knee all the time thing.”

Realization dawned on Molly’s face.

“Oh, yes…well, yeah.” Molly shrugged and gulped down her wine. “He’s always been like that.” She finally managed.

“I’m sorry I asked.” John mumbled.

 

Molly couldn’t help but now take a more active role in noticing Sherlock’s actions towards her. Brushing her hair over her shoulder while relaxing on the couch. Rubbing his thumb on her hip while she showed him cultures in the lab. His automatic reaction of entwining his legs with hers when they were in bed.

Molly had to laugh after he had pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Mhm?” Sherlock mused as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and dropped his mobile on the now empty couch beside them.

“You really can’t keep your hands to yourself can you?” She wrapped her arm around his neck and snuggled in close to his chest.

“Should I?” He asked, sounding a little concerned. Molly smiled and kissed him gently.

“No.”


End file.
